6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Movie Franchises
This page lists the various films and film franchises that have appeared and played significant roles in 6teen. Torque 2: More Torque :Seen in: "Deck the Mall" Torque 2: More Torque is the first movie seen or mentioned in the series. It was seen because the gang couldn't agree on which movie to go to on Christmas, with each one preferring a different movie. As a solution, Caitlin suggested that they draw straws to see which movie would be chosen. Jude won, and this was his choice. Torque 2 is an action movie about street racing. It seems to be based on the ''The Fast and the Furious'' film series. This is further accentuated when Nikki notes that Vin Diesel, the real life star of The Fast and the Furious, dies at the end of the movie. Monk of the Green Dragon :Seen in: "Mr. Nice Guy" Monk of the Green Dragon is a ninja film that Jonesy and Wyatt went to see when they double-dated two girls. Jonesy chose the tickets, assuming that it was going to be an action movie; however, the film was actually about the life of peasantry in feudal Japan. The movie was apparently shot in black-and-white and had a very sad ending. Wyatt and the girls enjoyed the movie, but Jonesy hated it for not living up to his expectations. Monk of the Green Dragon is a fairly artistic film that captures how hard it was to be a peasant in feudal Japan. Jonesy's reasons for hating it were mainly that it wasn't stereotypical action movie fare, and was instead about more down-to-earth, real-life historical situations. It seems that the movie was praised by critics for these same reasons. In the theater, Hiro can be heard at one point shushing Jonesy, which suggests that he likes the film as well. In "Going Underground" Wyatt placed it third on his list of favorite movies, behind Guilty With Explanation and Never Swim Alone. Dragon Thunder :Seen in: "Enter the Dragon" Dragon Thunder is a movie that the whole gang enjoys. Getting to go there was one of the subplots of "Enter the Dragon." In that episode, the guys each individually said that they had all been waiting for over a year to see the film. According to Wyatt, Jude, and Jonesy, the trailer's dialogue is as follows: :Jonesy, Wyatt, and Jude: (imitating the trailer) "In a world where right is wrong and might is king, five rebel warriors hold the key–schming!–to salvation." Jude: (falsetto) "But you can't kill them all. It's impossible." Jonesy: (confidently) "Just try and stop me." Jude: (falsetto) "Who are you?" Jonesy, Jude, and Wyatt: "Dragon Thunder!" Jonesy: (leaping in the air) "Hee-yah!" Although it was never actually seen onscreen, the gang were seen in the theater lobby after viewing it. All of them had enjoyed it and were talking about how good it was. It was mentioned by Jen that the film had left the option for a sequel open at the end. Top M16s :Seen in: Going Underground Top M16s is an action movie that Jonesy likes. He put it on his list of his top three movies in "Going Underground." It apparently includes a scene where men play beach volleyball against each other. It is also one of Wayne's most hated movies; according to him, it's only part of the inventory as "a test" to weed out employees with bad taste, and he used Jonesy's choice of it as a reason to fire him. The movie was once again mentioned in Major Unfaithfulness, when Jonesy made Wayne say that Top M16s was a great movie as part of his bargain to come back and make sure that Taj Mahome Video would sell off Underground. The movie seems to be the 6teen world's version of Top Gun, as the title is similar and Wayne mentions that it contains a beach volleyball scene. The 77th Samurai :Seen in: "Career Day" The 77th Samurai is a movie that Wayne loves. He says that it's his favorite movie of all time. The movie is extremely rare, and he owns two of the only VHS copies in the world. Apparently, there used to be three copies of it in the Galleria Mall, two owned by him and one owned by Hiro. Wayne has two copies because he foresaw that an employee might somehow screw up his copy. This was proven to be true in "Career Day," where one of the plots revolved around how Jude copied over Wayne's copy at the store with Board Warriors 3. While Wyatt, Jen, and Jude spent a lot of time trying to find a replacement they could copy (which was eventually found at Super Terrific Happy Sushi), when they did, Starr accidentally copied over this version as well with Board Warriors 3. When Wayne found out, he wasn't surprised, as he had a "moron-proof" copy at home. He then proceeded to punish his two wayward employees by throwing them into the fish tank at Super Terrific Happy Sushi. It is presumed that after the events of "Career Day," Wayne somehow managed to fix his store copy. This is because the statue holding the videotape is seen in future episodes with a cassette on it, which suggests that Wayne fixed the videotape. If so, it is unknown how he did this, although it's possible that he copied his moron-proof version onto a tape so that he'd have a store video of it. Life's Little Wrinkles :Seen in: "Awake the Wyatt Within" Life's Little Wrinkles was a movie that Wyatt and the rest of the gang watched in "Awake the Wyatt Within." Wyatt watched it believing that it had been recommended to him by Wayne in order to patch up his relationship with Serena. As it turned out, Jude had grabbed the wrong box off of the shelf and given it to Wyatt; Wyatt was actually supposed to watch "Dumping Amy." Apparently, the movie is about some old people who plant a garden. According to Jen, it ends with the old women wearing matching bonnets and looking cute. Charlie Dobbs, Jen, and Caitlin all cried at the ending, and Nikki also seemed to like the movie, whereas Jonesy and Jude were bored by it and Wyatt couldn't figure out what it was supposed to tell him. Jumping Off the Boat :Seen in: "The New Guy" Jumping Off the Boat is a movie about two volunteers in Rwanda helping refugees. According to Wyatt, it's the kind of movie he and Serena would have enjoyed seeing together. It is unknown what its real name is, as Serena referred to it as "Jumping Off ''a Boat''" in conversation. Vampire with a Nail Gun :Seen in: "Lights Out" Vampire with a Nail Gun is a movie about a vampire with a nail gun. Apparently it's the goriest movie since The Lethbridge Weed Trimmer Massacre. The gang (minus Caitlin and Jude) and the goths went to see it. The goths (except for Judas) thought the movie was tame and trite, and not as good as Vampire with a Welding Torch, while the main characters found it gruesome and scary, with Jen even puking when she saw the bloodiest scene. It is assumed that Vampire with a Welding Torch is related to this movie. Tears on My Untamed Heart at Sunrise :Seen in: "Silent Butt Deadly" Tears on My Untamed Heart at Sunrise is a romantic movie Jonesy attempted to watch with Nikki in "Silent Butt Deadly." It was suggested to him by Wayne, who initially said that it was a lame chick flick and that he hadn't watched it, but proceeded to prove this claim wrong by describing the plot passionately and in detail. The movie apparently starts when a guy is sitting on the train with a girl he likes to talk to but hasn't got the nerve to. Eventually, she gets off the train, but happens to leave behind her diary. He picks it up and starts reading, and learns all about her life, eventually finding out on the last written page that she's sitting across from a guy but hasn't got the guts to talk to him, even though she really wants to. The rest of the plot was left unrevealed because Jonesy pointed out that it sounded like Wayne had watched the movie, and Wayne gave him the movie for free. Unnamed Teen Movie :Filmed at the Galleria Mall in: "The One with the Cold Sore" This unnamed teen movie was filmed at the Galleria Mall. When auditions for extras were held at Grind Me, Jen ended up getting in a series of mishaps that made her look glamourous and ended in her getting a supporting role in the film as a replacement for an actress who had dropped out after checking into the hospital to be treated for exhaustion (as the actress was named Lindsay, she may have been the previously-mentioned Lindsay Lohanigan). The plot of the movie is unknown, although one of the main filming sites was at the Penalty Box. Nikki and Wyatt also got roles as extras, although Jonesy and Caitlin, who wanted to audition to be extras, didn't get roles. The movie was directed by Ron Hughes and one of the actors in it was named Phoenix, whom Jen fell in love with. Ron and Darth also worked on the movie as security guards for the film set. War Star Galaxy Force :Seen in: "Double Date" War Star Galaxy Force is a science fiction film franchise that is an obvious parody of Star Wars. In "Double Date", Jonesy wanted to win tickets to go to the premiere with Jude and Wyatt, but when it turned out that they had already made their video for the competition, he turned to Nikki for help. Nikki didn't want to help with the video, and inadvertently made the entry video into a comedy that caused them to win tickets along with Darth and Julie. When they went to the movie, Nikki distracted Julie by continually talking over the movie, causing Julie to have a bad experience. Although the movie bears many similarities to Star Wars and seems to be treated as the 6teen universe's version of such, it should be noted that Star Wars itself has been mentioned in the show. It is unknown how the two film franchises can exist simultaneously. Blue Alien Vortex :Seen in: Out Of This World Blue Alien Vortex is a sci-fi film the guys tried to go see in the episode "Out Of This World." It is unknown what happens in it, but from the discussions the guys had, it seems that the movie is heavily based on the ''Predator'' series. Despite supposedly being based on Predator, the characters of the movie are all blue, which seems to be a reference to Avatar. Some of the mentioned characters are Shamano, who can kill his enemies with one flick of the tongue; Rufoo, who can see through time; and the most important character, the Blue Alien Vortex Master (who was apparently killed by a minor character named Shibadoo). Although the guys waited in line for one and a half days, they never got to see the movie, as they were arrested by Ron and had to trade him their tickets in order to get out of jail, and then had the ending spoiled for them by a conversation between two passing nerds. Category:Lists